Injection molding processes are widely used to produce low cost and relatively complex parts. One of the benefits of injection molding is its ability to produce high volumes of the same parts. However, an injection molding process may require that the design of a workpiece follow very specific guidelines in order to achieve a producible and defect free component. Therefore, the injection molding process by itself produces certain constrains on the workpiece construction such as, for example, uniform wall thickness, round corners, draft angles, etc.